bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Bleach Fight Corner
Hello everybody, your god-fearing tyrannical leader king is here with an announcement. :< I will be starting a new blog segment on BFF (when it is possible for me to do so) called Bleach Fight Corner. Simply enough, it will be a blog series where I will review and analyze hand-picked fights from the Bleach series, from both the canon and filler, using both anime and manga sources, in a format similar to the chapter and arc reviews done by our friend Aha on the sister site TBF. Many of these battles are depicted by many as having multiple "fight". However, in my opinion, there really isn't multiple fights going on so much so as rounds of a single match between individuals; a long-standing conflict that is interrupted by several factors. Ichigo vs Grimmjow is one of my prime examples of this. I don't see "three fights", but rather an initial confrontation, a gauge of the opponent's power, a later confrontation where a new power has been realized but the flaws and limits of this power become noticed, all culminating to a final clash of blade and claws in Hueco Mundo. I see Ichigo vs Aizen in the same way: starting with an utter curbstomp defeat, a re-engagement which becomes an intimidation tactic, demonstrating the fearsome power of the head general of the enemy army, and so on, leading up to Aizen's defeat in battle and subsequently sealing by a third party Urahara. There are a lot of factors that goes into Kubo's fights that remain unnoticed by many people, and because of this, many readers dismiss Kubo as a writer who can't formulate excellent fight scenes. But it's not only that. Fights and battles are not just one-on-one engagements. There are several tactics and strategies that go into them. For instance, would you believe me that Yamamoto vs Aizen is one of the longest standing conflicts in the entire Arrancar arc? Which all culminated at their final confrontation after Aizen took down the Captains and Visoreds. Additionally, Urahara vs Aizen is also one of the longest fights in the entire series. A chess game pitted against the greatest minds in the Bleachverse, spanning over centuries. There is so much to these fights that deserve to be explored. Therefore, these fight corners will allow me to present my interpretation and viewpoint on the subject, and I hope it will be an enjoyable read to everybody. I will try to throw in as much humor as possible while maintaining a level of seriousness and professionalism as I present my views, so that it captures your attentions. So far, I have the following set to be written: * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Byakuya Kuchiki * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Hollow Ichigo * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Ulquiorra Cifer * Ichigo Kurosaki vs Sōsuke Aizen * Gotei 13 Captains & Visored vs Sōsuke Aizen * Kisuke Urahara vs Sōsuke Aizen * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs Sōsuke Aizen If there are any fights that anybody would like to recommend me to review, please let me know, I'll be happy to include it into my list. With any luck, I should be able to start the first one tonight. Hope you will all read them! Category:Blog posts